gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La jeunesse est un art
La jeunesse est un art est le huitième épisode de la troisième saison de Glee. Il a été diffusé le 6 décembre 2011 sur la chaîne FOX. Il est intitulé "Hold On To Sixteen" en version originale. Le titre fait référence au paragraphe préféré de Sam dans la chanson Jack & Diane de John Mellancamp qu'il prononce à Quinn : "Hold on to sixteen as long as you can" ("Accroche-toi à tes 16 ans aussi longtemps que tu peux"). Intrigue Alors que McKinley se prépare à accueillir les Sélections, Finn retrouve Sam et tente de le convaincre de rejoindre le Glee Club dans le but de le renforcer. De son côté, Tina prend la défense de Mike et l’encourage à poursuivre ses rêves, tandis que Rachel et Sam (revenu depuis peu) tentent de remettre Quinn dans le droit chemin. Résumé Attention, cette section dévoile l'intrigue de l'épisode ! Au début de l'épisode, Quinn s'étonne de voir Rachel au lycée alors qu'elle a été suspendue. Rachel répond qu'elle n'est pas interdite d'être au lycée et demande à Quinn si elle a besoin d'un coach vocal. Mais Quinn change de sujet et parle de la liaison entre Puck et Shelby. Elle rajoute qu'elle veut faire virer Shelby et que ça serait un tremplin pour récupérer Beth. Rachel lui répond que Puck a 18 ans et donc que leur liaison n'a rien d'illégale. Elle ajoute que Beth est entre de bonnes mains et que de faire virer Shelby pourrait affecter la jeunesse de Beth. Dans la salle de chant, on commence à parler des Sélections. La question est de savoir quelles chansons interpréter. Will et Finn discutent des New Directions : Finn pense qu'il faut d'autres personnes pour la compétition. Finn a l'idée de faire revenir Sam, il sait grâce à Facebook qu'il habite dans le Kentucky, à 4 heures de voiture de Lima. thumb|left|Kurt avoue sa haine envers SebastianKurt et Blaine parlent des New Directions et de NYADA au Lima Bean. Blaine critique ouvertement Finn, disant qu'à chaque fois qu'il tente de faire quelque chose pour les New Directions, il se fait remballer. Puis Sebastian arrive et on apprend que les Warblers ont remporté leur Sélections. Lorsque Blaine s'absente, Kurt et Sebastian révèlent leur haine entre eux, principalement sur le sujet de Blaine, convoité par les 2 jeunes hommes. Rachel et Finn vont donc dans le Kentucky à la recherche du bar où Sam travaille. Dans ce bar, Finn constate qu'il y a beaucoup de femmes d'un certain âge. Sur le fond sonore de Party Rock Anthem, des danseurs commencent à entrer sur la scène. En troisième, Sam fait son apparition sous le nom de "Chocolat Blanc" : Finn et Rachel sont très surpris lorsqu'il commence à faire un strip-tease. Rachel s'approche pour lui donner un dollar : Sam, surpris, s'arrête de danser. Ils se rejoignent ensuite dans les loges : Sam leur explique qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un travail qui rapporte suffisamment d'argent (en 15 minutes, il s'est fait 61 $). Mais ses parents pensent qu'il travaille dans un fast-food. Finn demande alors à Sam de revenir à McKinley mais Sam est persuadé que ses parents ne seront pas d'accord. Chez les Evans, Sam discute avec Dwight Evans, son père, et Mary Evans, sa mère. Au début, ils sont mitigés mais thumbfinissent par admettre que leur fils grandit et qu'ils trouveront une solution pour l'argent.Ils veulent surtout qu'il profite de sa jeunesse. Mrs. Evans se met à pleurer. De retour à McKinley, Sam arrive et tous les New Directions sont heureux de retrouver leur ami disparu si vite. Sam chante Red Solo Cup. Finn ouvre le champagne en l'honneur de Sam. À la fin de la chanson, Santana entre dans la salle de chant et lit à Sam le livre d'insultes qu'elle lui a écrit. Il prend ça à la plaisanterie et la serre dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle lui a manqué. Quinn rattrape Sam dans le couloir. Elle lui fait remarquer que Mercedes a un petit ami, qu'ils sont tout les deux libres et qu'il serait parfait pour l'aider à élever Beth. Il refuse sa proposition et lui conseille de profiter de sa dernière année au lycée. Tina conseille à Mike de s'inscrire dans une école de danse mais il a déjà postulé à Stanford, en médecine, pour ne pas que sa famille éclate. Son père ne lui parle plus ainsi qu'à sa mère depuis la représentation de West Side Story. Il préfère ainsi passer à côté de son rêve. Elle lui conseille cependant de vivre ses rêves et de ne pas avoir peur. Mais il ne semble pas être d'accord. Les garçons des New Directions apprennent une chorégraphie enseignée par Will. Puck et Rory pensent que sans les filles ils n'ont aucunes chance, n'ayant pas d'atout danse. Will décide de mettre en valeur ce qui fait leur groupe. Blaine et Sam proposent chacun un pas de danse et celui de ce dernier plait beaucoup aux autres garçons ce qui n'est pas du goût de Blaine qui pense qu'ils ne doivent pas utiliser des pas comme ceux là. Il ne veut pas 'vendre son corps". Ils sont sur le point d'en venir aux mains mais sont séparés et Blaine quitte la salle. On retrouve Blaine dans la salle de sport, tapant dans un punching-ball quand Finn arrive. Excédé, Blaine demande à Finn quel est son problème avec lui. Il lui avoue qu'il était jaloux au début et qu'il avait peur qu'il lui prenne sa place. En l'absence de Rachel, c'est lui le membre le plus talentueux et Finn souhaite qu'ils s'unissent. Ils décident alors de faire la paix. thumb|Sam et MercedesDans le couloir, Sam prend la main de Mercedes. Elle l'enlève et lui demande de ne plus le faire. Il sait qu'elle a un petit ami. Elle est passée à autre chose et voudrait qu'il fasse pareil. Mais il déclare qu'il se battra pour elle et fera tout pour la récupérer. Tina se rend dans le cabinet médical de Mike Chang Senior pour lui apporter une copie du spectacle West Side Story. Elle aimerait qu'il puisse voir à quel point son fils est talentueux. Il ne veut pas et lui demande de partir. Elle pense qu'il fait une erreur, en regardant le spectacle il verrait que son fils passe à côté de son rêve pour lui plaire. Il lui demande si elle veut être dans le spectacle aussi ce qu'elle affirme. Il lui explique que cette voie là ne leur apportera que des déceptions. Il lui rend le dvd. En partant, elle lui dit que lui qui parle d'honneur souvent devrait honorer le don de son fils. thumb|leftPour la première fois depuis 1963, c'est l'auditorium de la McKinley High School qui est l'hôte des Sélections. Les New Directions , plus motivés que jamais se préparent dans leur propre salle de chant. Les Troubletones proposent un deal : si elles gagnent, les New Directions et les Troubletones s'uniraient sous le nom des Troubletones pour les Régionales. Quinn interpelle Shelby par rapport à sa liaison avec Puck, mais elle n'y tient pas compte et souhaite bonne chance aux New Directions. Dans l'auditorium, on découvre le jury de l'année, composé de Brandy Englebert , Dorothy Saunders et de Tickles le clown. Ensuite, les premiers participants arrivent : The Unitards. Rachel et Kurt sont étonnés de retrouver Harmony et se font du souci car son interprétation de Buenos Aires est superbe. Quinn sort de l'auditorium, mais Rachel, qui se doute de ce qui se trame, la suit. Quinn veut aller révéler l'histoire à propos de Shelby et Puck au principal Figgins avant la performance des Troubletones, afin qu'elles soient disqualifiées. Rachel lui fait prendre conscience qu'un adulte irait d'abord en parler à la concernée. Quinn se retrouve face à face avec Shelby et commence à lui reprocher de gâcher la vie de Beth, surtout en couchant avec Puck. Cependant, de tout sang froid, Shelby tente de faire prendre conscience à Quinn de sa jeunesse, qui se croit agir en adulte. Shelby fait également des compliments à Quinn par rapport à sa beauté. Elle finit par dire que le fait d'avoir couché avec Puck ne l'a pas rendue plus jeune mais l'a fait se sentir plus vieille. Elle a mis fin à cette relation et elle la regrette. Shelby sort et dit qu'elle va profiter de ses dernières heures en tant que professeur. Au même moment, les Troubletones débutent l'interprétation de Survivor / I Will Survive. Puis c'est au tour des New Directions qui commencent leur set avec ABC. On peut voir que M. Chang et Sebastian sont dans le public. Puis les New Directions enchaînent avec Control, où Quinn parle au début de la prestation, discours qui reflètethumb ses états d'âme du moment. Enfin, ils terminent par Man In The Mirror. A la fin, les membres et le public sont heureux de la prestation : M. Chang se lève et applaudit chaleureusement, Quinn et Puck s'enlacent, Finn et Blaine se serrent la main amicalement. Après la compétition, le père de Mike vient féliciter son fils et Tina car il admet enfin qu'ils sont doués et qu'il faut continuer dans cette voie. Alors que Mike pense qu'il était trop tard pour envoyer ses demandes, Tina le rassure en lui disant qu'elle l'avait fait et qu'elle avait imité sa signature. Mike la remercie et lui déclare son amour devant son père. Les juges dévoilent ensuite les résultats de la compétition : en 3ème position : les Unitards, en 2nde position, les Troubletones et enfin, en première position, les New Directions. Les Troubletones sont effectivement très déçues du résultat. Devant le bureau du principal Figgins, Rachel et Quinn discutent. Quinn avoue à Rachel qu'elle suivra son conseil et qu'elle préservera la jeunesse de Beth en ne dévoilant pas l'histoire entre Shelby et Puck au principal. Ensuite, Quinn annonce qu'elle veut continuer dans le domaine du spectacle après le lycée : elle veut tenter d'intégrer Yale, qui a une très bonne section d'art dramatique et qui requiert un niveau moins élevé que NYADA. Pour se faire pardonner, Quinn tente de convaincre les Troubletones de réunifier les Glee clubs de McKinley. Elle leur promet qu'elles ne seront pas dans l'ombre de Rachel et Blaine et qu'elles auront un numéro pour les Régionales. thumb|leftA la fin de l'épisode, les New Directions au complet interprètent We Are Young. Les Troubletones vaincues entrent dans l'auditorium puis sont intégrées petit à petit par les New Directions : d'abord Quinn fait venir Mercedes, ensuite Rory amène Brittany et Sugar saute dans le fauteuil d'Artie. Il ne reste plus que Santana et Rachel s'en va lui tendre la main pour la faire rejoindre le groupe. Santana se retrouve dans les bras de Finn, probablement un signe de réconciliation. Quand Will arrive, il est très surpris mais toutefois heureux de voir tous les élèves ensemble. Nouveaux personnages *Dwight Evans, le père de Sam Evans, interprété par John Schneider *Mary Evans, la mère de Sam Evans, interprétée par Tanya Clarke *Brandy Englebert, juge aux Sélections *Dorothy Saunders, juge aux Sélections *Tickles le Clown, juge aux Sélections, interprété par Guilford Adams Musiques *Red Solo Cup (Toby Keith) par Sam & les New Directions *Buenos Aires (Evita) par The Unitards *Survivor / I Will Survive (Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor) par The Troubletones *ABC (Jackson 5) par Tina, Kurt , Mike & Quinn *Control (Janet Jackson) par Quinn, Blaine & Artie *Man In The Mirror (Michael Jackson) par les New Directions *We Are Young (Fun) par les New Directions Anecdotes *Quelques lignes de dialogue entre Rachel et Quinn ont été coupées lors de leur discussion dans le bureau de Figgins. (script) *C'est le dernier épisode où apparaît Harmony (Lindsay Pearce). En cela, Ryan Murphy a suivi ce qui avait été prévu lors de la finale du Glee Project. *Faux Raccord: Un caméraman est visible lors de la performance des New Directions sur Control (derrière Quinn vers 31:08) ainsi que pendant la scène entre Finn et Blaine dans les vestiaires (juste derrière Finn vers 14:50). *L'épisode est 9ème aux Glee France Awards du meilleur épisode de la saison 3. Audiences *L'épisode a réuni : **7,11 millions de téléspectateurs aux États-Unis. **1,61 million de téléspectateurs au Canada. **870 000 de téléspectateurs au Royaume-Uni. **567 000 de téléspectateurs en Australie. Photos 308 01.png|Promo 308 52.png|Promo 308 02.jpg|Promo 308 03.jpg|Promo 308 04.jpg|Promo 308 05.jpg|Promo 308 06.jpg|Promo 308 07.jpg|Promo 308 08.jpg|Promo 308 09.jpg|Promo 308 10.jpg|Promo 308 11.jpg|Promo 308 12.jpg|Promo 308 13.jpg|Promo 308 14.jpg|Promo 308 15.jpg|Promo 308 16.jpg|Promo 308 17.jpg|Promo 308 18.jpg|Promo 308 19.jpg|Promo 308 20.jpg|Promo 308 21.jpg|Promo 308 22.jpg|Promo 308 23.jpg|Promo 308 24.jpg|Promo 308 25.jpg|Promo 308 26.jpg|Promo 308 27.jpg|Promo 308 28.png|Promo 308 29.jpg|Promo 308 30.jpg|Promo 308 31.jpg|Promo 308 45.jpg|Promo 308 46.jpg|Promo 308 47.jpg|Promo 308 48.jpg|Promo 308 32.jpg|Behind the scenes 308 33.jpg|Behind the scenes 308 34.jpg|Behind the scenes 308 35.jpg|Behind the scenes 308 36.jpg|Behind the scenes 308 37.jpg|Behind the scenes 308 38.jpg|Behind the scenes 308 41.jpg|Behind the scenes 308 49.png|Behind the scenes 308 50.png|Behind the scenes 308 39.png|Tournage 308 40.jpg|Tournage 308 42.jpg|Tournage (Tweeter de Kevin) 308 43.jpg|Tournage 308 44.jpg|Tournage erreur montage.png|Erreur de montage pour la scène Finn/Blaine erreur montage 1.png|Erreur de montage lors de Control Vidéos thumb|right|270 px|Sneak Peek #1 thumb|left|270px|Promo thumb|right|270px|Sneak Peek #3 thumb|left|270px|Sneak Peek #2 de:Die Zeit deines Lebens en:Hold on to Sixteen es:Episodio:Hold On To Sixteen it:Crescere Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 3